


Forbidden Acts

by Emky, ikitty2



Series: Land of Loratia [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bars, Hints of child abuse, It's all fun and games until Markos pissed, Minor Character Death, Other, Pirates, Tricks, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emky/pseuds/Emky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikitty2/pseuds/ikitty2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marko has found an interest in Mary. Well in her misfortune that is. As he follows her through town he gets up to a bit of mischief, but what happens when he gets into a bit of a predicament? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Acts

Marko flew through the night sky, wind currents brushing across his face as he looked down upon the city’s docks. What a good night for some mischief, he thought. He raised his hand to stroke the golden chain around his neck as his orange eyes searched for their usual amusement. He coaxed the wind to drop him off at the edge of town where he had seen a familiar pirate hat and blonde hair. Well, well. It seems that little Mary might have a rough night, a familiar grin stretched across his face at the thought. Marko stopped to gaze at a puddle, admiring his completion, he waved a hand and his red hair changed to black, his eyes brown, and his teeth went from razor sharp to that of a blunt and dull look. A small sigh escaped the creature. “The things I do for fun…” He muttered. 

As he followed behind the unsuspecting pirate queen, she sauntered into the local bar. Ah, so that's why she wanted the medallion! So no wretch could make off with her. As he approached the bar a man was thrown out of the doors, barreling into Marcos chest landing on his back with a thud, Marko stared down at the intoxicated man before offering his hand. “Too much ale my friend?” The drunk scowled at Marco.

“Aw fuck off you damn judgemental ass.” He went to shove away the offered hand when suddenly he was jerked to his feet and brought face to face with burning orange eyes. 

“Listen well boy, the only 'ass' in this conversation will be you in the next 3 seconds if you don't apologize.”

The man's eyes bulged out of his head for a second before he blubbered out apologies, but by then Marko had walked past him and into the loud and busy environment of the bar. A fight was starting on one end while men hit on whores on the other. And off in the far corner was his target. She stood on a table while a small crowd of men gathered to hear her story, the occasional drink being passed her way. Marko leaned against the wall and watched her interact with them all enthralling them with her tale. Her coat flourishing with all of her dramatic hand movements. 

Marko fiddled with his necklace as he contemplated his next move. When he noticed the bar fight had escalated and one of the participants hauled up a table in retaliation to an insult. Ah I know what to do, Marko thought. He cackled to himself in glee, drawing a few odd looks from the locals before they went back to their business. As Mary got to what seemed to be the climax of her story, Marko flicked his wrist. And snapped one of legs on her table, sending her crashing to the floor with a feminine shriek, only to look around in confusion. Marko couldn’t help but let a grin stretch across his face as a deep laughter escaped his throat, drawing her hazel gaze. Just to mess with her, he let his eyes revert back to their original color before making a hasty retreat out of the bar, ignoring the calls of a few of the wenches as he went. Mary narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she got up to brush herself off. 

As she started to walk towards the direction of the “mysterious man,” her fellow crewmates called out to her in worry. She looked back to them and said, “Hang on guys I uh, think I saw someone I recognized, I’ll be right back. Try not to pillage the town while I’m gone.” She smiled and waved at them cheerfully as she chased after the mysterious stranger. After leaving the bar, she saw the man turn left into an alleyway. Scowling in irritation, she stomped after him. As she turned down the same alleyway she was met with the sight of a man with red hair and orange eyes, doubled over from laughter. Marko went to speak but stopped to laugh a little bit more. As he tried again, he couldn’t fully keep the giggles from his voice.   
“You-pfft- your face! Haha you have no idea- how priceless! I would have given you the amulet just to see that face!”

He doubled over once more, thoroughly pleased with himself. Mary glared at him, indignant, which seemed to only make him laugh harder.   
“Honestly child, if you think I would have given up that opportunity, you must not know me very well.”

Mary finally calmed down enough to speak.  
“So, what’s your plan on killing me then?”

Marco paused, a look of surprise on his face.  
“Killing you? What do you mean? I wasn’t going to kill you.”

“Riiiight… And I’m just supposed to believe that? Everyone knows that tricksters kill their victims after they play a trick on them.” At this, Marco instantly sobered.

“My child… I only kill those that truly deserve it. I play tricks for the fun of it, not as a prelude to murder. It’s just that when I happen to kill somebody, I make it more entertaining. There’s a difference.” Surprise flickered across Mary’s face at his explanation , when suddenly a scream was heard. It seemed like it came from a young child, the sound near the opposite end of the alleyway. They both turned towards the sound, Mary’s face morphed into one of worry while Marko’s turned into one of fury. 

“Unless, that is,” Marko muttered, ”a child is involved. In which there is no mirth to be had, only punishment.”

With those words uttered, Marko raced to the edge of the alley, Mary close behind, to find a young girl littered with bruises, cornered by a hulking ape of a man. Tears ran down her dirt-covered face as she tried to protect herself from another blow. Marko flashed in front of the man, grabbing his skull and crushing it, gray matter and blood dripping to the ground. The child opened her mouth to scream once more, but Marko held up his hand and she stopped.

“Now, now, little one. It’s alright. You don’t have to remember any of this, and this man will never hurt you again.” He waved his hand before her and the bulky man’s body vanished as the girl’s eyes glazed over. Marko glanced at Mary and spoke.

“Mary, although you have no reason to trust me, I’d like to ask you a favor.”

“Such as…?”

“Well it seems to me that humans, especially children, are more willing to listen to a stranger if they happen to be female. So, if it’s not too much trouble, would you mind taking her home?”  
Mary glanced over to the small girl with determination, and that was all Marko needed for confirmation. With a nod of his head, he left in a puff of smoke. Mary walked up to the girl with enthusiasm.

“Why hello there! You seem lost. Do you need help finding your mommy?”

The little girl sniffled and nodded her head, letting Mary scoop her up and walk her out of the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, tips would be helpful!


End file.
